Our Fantasy
by New-Edward-Cullen
Summary: how me and my friends would act as girls.
1. Chapter 1

1_**Chapter 1:My Fantasy**_

**I was in my back yard when I saw a fox. It was a strange looking fox, but I couldn't figure out why. But when it saw me it turned around and started to trot away. I just stood there and watched it. When it got about 200 yards it turned and nodded its head, signaling me to follow. **

**So I followed it for about a mile when I realized that I had no idea where I was. (this is how stupid pinnacle kids are) Anyway, when I stopped, the fox did too. It just stared at me until I started to move again. About a mile later, I saw a huge gate loom in front of me. The fox stopped at the gate, looked at me, then leaped all the way over.**

**I was so shocked that I didn't see the gates start to open. I only realized when they crashed into my nose (throbthrob) when I had gotten up, I just stared. Inside the gates was the village of Konoha! **

**I started to walk forward, two guards stopped me. "You there, who are you?!?!"**

**"Me" I asked.**

**"Yeah you, how did u get here?"**

**"I followed a fox" Only now did I realize why the fox looked weird, it had nine tails!**

**"Ok, sorry, you can go in" said the guard.**

**So I went through the gate and into Konoha. It was huge. I walked down a street and turned. I almost screamed. There, in front of me, was Sasuke. I ran into him and hugged him. He just stood there. **

**"I have just seen an angel. She must be the one for me." he murmured. He then realized that he said that out loud and he jumped back. **

**"Oh Sasuke, I love you!!!" I said. I think I scared him because he then jumped even further away from me and said "how do you know my name? Who are you?"**

**"I am Alyse, the almighty. But you can just call me Alyse." then Sasuke did something that almost made me faint, he laughed. Not that all out, gay-boy laugh that made you want to punch someone (that someone being a sibling of some kind(mostly older seeing as I have no younger siblings)) But a kind laugh that is the laugh of someone falling in love for the first time. **

**"Don't put that in there" yelled Sasuke "that will make me seem girly!"**

**"Fine, sorry" I said "I'll revise it"**

**Then Sasuke laughed the laugh that makes you want to turn Emo right there and then. (He doesn't mean it. He is just mad because I took away his voodoo doll of Itachi that he pins every night instead of just falling asleep like a regular hot, anime guy. So don't take him seriously)(hot anime guys like Yondaime or Kyou)(yes Annie, I added that for you).**

**Then, around the corner came Uzumaki Yondaime! OMG!!!!!**

**Then it was all black (because I fainted)**

**When I woke up, I almost jumped. There sleeping right next to me in those (oh so uncomfortable) hospital chairs were Sasuke and Yondaime!**

**Next Chapter**

"**She is mine!" yelled Yondaime. **

"**No, she is mine!!" argued Sasuke. **

"**Guys, please don't fight over me. I know, you can both have me!"**

"**No!" they both said at once. "You are mine and I need to show him that" **


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

1**The Fight**

**(Chapter 2)**

**Last time..**

"**OMG, Sasuke"**

"**I Have just seen an angel"**

"**Oh God, its Yondaime" Black**

**NOW**

**There they were, just like angels, sleeping next to my hospital bed. I guess that the brought me here after I blacked out. Suddenly, Sasuke moved over to my bed (still asleep) and started hugging my leg and saying " I shall name you Squishy and you shall be mine. I love you Squishy!!!"**

**Then Yondaime came over (also still asleep) and started hugging my other leg and saying "No, I shall name THIS Squishy and you shall be mine. I will love my Squishy forever."**

"**No" yelled Sasuke "This is MY Squishy."**

"**No, its MINE!" yelled Yondaime.**

**(By now I'm very freaked and am just staring)**

"**Wake up!" I yelled. They both jumped and looked around frantically. When they realized that nothing was about to attack them, they looked at me and sighed.**

"**Oh good, you are OK" said Sasuke with relief.**

"**Yeah, I was so worried when I came around the corner and you fainted" added Yondaime.**

"**Sorry, its just that you too are so hot, I kinda freaked" I said.**

"**Yeah, and since I was more worried about you, I carried you here by my self" said Sasuke proudly.**

"**No, I am the one who carried you here" argued Yondaime.**

**(This goes on for about 5 minutes)**

"**Wait, did you say that you fainted because we are both so hot?" asked Sasuke who finally registered what I had said.**

"**Yeah" said Yondaime "you think that we are hot?"**

"**So, If you think that we are hot" said Sasuke, a smile slowly spreading across his face "then who do you think is hotter?"**

"**Yeah" said Yondaime "who is hotter?"**

"**You know" said Sasuke "I don't really care"**

"**That is right, you know why?" said Yondaime "because she is mine!"**

"**No, she is mine!!" argued Sasuke. **

"**Guys, please don't fight over me. I know, you can both have me!"**

"**No!" they both said at once. "You are mine and I need to show him that" **

"**Fine, but first we need to get out of here"**

**Once we got outside, I said "why don't we take a walk in the woods, it's a really nice day" I said.**

"**OK" they both said at once**


	3. Chapter 3: The Walk

1**Chapter 3: The Walk**

**As we stepped into the sunshine, an orange streak blurred in front of my face. I flinched back as I heard a voice say"Alyse, hey!"**

**It was Annie and Kyou Sohma. Kyou was dressed regularly but Annie was dressed in one of those dress things that Sakura wears except that this dress thing was orange. **

"**Hey Annie, nice clothes" I shouted back as they fell into step with us. When we entered the woods, I got this weird feeling that we were being watched. **

**When we got to some thick trees, Yondaime held the branches aside, the Sasuke did, until we got to a clearing. It was small and at the end of the clearing was a cliff. **

**Then, out of the trees, jumped a monster. It was fat and ugly and definitely took a few hundred too many rides on the twinky-mobile. In fact I think that it owned the twinky-mobile. Anyway, it was wearing this dreadful Indian design robe on with a gun in its hand. But the gun's barrel was in the shape of a capitol F and was the color red. **

**Then, it came into the light and I gasped, it was Adolfa! By now Sasuke, Yondaime, and Kyou were all in defensive stances, ready to defend their loved ones. Then she started to shoot!**

**There were red Fs flying everywhere. Sasuke picked me up and Kyou picked up Annie and the both jumped up and took us up and put us down on a high branch. They both then jumped down to join the fight. Both Sasuke and Kyou got KO by a barrage of Fs and while Adolfa was looking at them, Yondaime came at her with his Rasengan. At the last second, Adolfa turned and shot him in the chest. Annie and I both gasped. When he hit the ground, a large cloud of smoke arose.**

**When the smoke finally rose a few minutes later, standing there with a Chidori in her right hand, was Amanda! The Belgium Monkey!**

**She ran at Adolfa with all of her might and hit her square in her 7****th**** chin with the Chidori. **

**Adolfa went flying off the cliff but not before she grabbed Amanda with her extra hand of fat. Annie and I watched in horror as both Amanda and Adolfa toppled off of the cliff. **

**Luckily, Sasuke had just woken up and jumped off the cliff and caught Amanda before she could fall all the way. But Adolfa still fell. **

**Choji just happened to be in the forest under the cliff when he heard Adolfa scream. He ran over and tried to catch her because he didn't know that she was evil or weighed the equivalent to that of 10 Titanics.**

**Well, to make a long story short, he tried to catch her and got squished. "Poor Choji" I said sniffle sniffle**

**Ok enough of that, next time:**

**Chapter 4: The Presidential Spork Embarrassment! **


	4. Chapter 4: The PSE

1**Chapter 4:The Presidential Spork Embarrassment! **

**After the battle, Annie and I helped to take care of Sasuke, Kyou, Yondaime, and Amanda. (Choji was beyond help, we let nature take him the kind way. a.k.a. let him wander off and hope he survives)**

**When everyone was healed and in good walking condition, we started off again. **

"**I am so glad that you didn't get hurt" said Sasuke turning to me, "I don't know if I could bear it if you were gone"**

"**Me either" said Yondaime.**

"**I don't know about you idiots but I would even give that the chance to happen to Annie" boasted Kyou. **

**As Yondaime and Sasuke went back to beat up Kyou, I said to them "please don't hurt him that bad, you know that anything that you do to him, Annie does to me ten-fold."**

"**OK" they said in unison. (Annie, why do you have that evil look in your eye? Why are you walking towards me like that? Annie, put the knife down, Annie, ANNIE!!!)**

**Sorry about the delay, I just needed to take a trip to my doctor to put a few out of reach bandages on and to my psychiatrist to schedule some upcoming appointments for me and Annie. **

**Anyway, back to the story. When they finally caught up to us again, we heard this weird noise. It was a catchy tune that I couldn't make out because it was to far away. **

**After about 10 minutes, I could hear it well enough to hear that it was the presidential tune!. As I thought that, we came to a small clearing. The music was almost deafening now and just then, through the clearing roles a red carpet!**

**The music then lowers and out of the trees walks Abraham Lincoln! He is wearing his top hat and his regular shirt and all, but instead of pants, he is wearing a skirt! He is walking down the carpet yelling "mummy were is my skirt, I need my skirt so that I can go to the new play that is opening tonight!"**

**A loud voice answered him, making us all cower back "you are wearing it smart one!" At that, Abraham looked down and blushed saying"oh I knew that" and then he ran off into the woods. The carpet rolled away and the music stopped and we just stood there in silence. **

**Before any of us could move, a man came running out of the forest. He was a tiny, frail man who was wearing only Speedo-type black underwear and a straitjacket. "OMG" I said"Is that Ghandi?"**

"**Isn't Ghandi that peaceful guy from India though?" asked Amanda.**

"**Yeah, he is" said Annie. Yelling, Ghandi sprinted across the clearing all the time yelling"Dang it, Abe took my skirt!"**

**When he left, we all went back to staring. A few minutes went by when Amanda started to jump up and down saying"I DID NOT NEED TO SEE OR HEAR ANY OF THAT!!!!!"**

**(this goes on for a few minutes)**

"**Stop it"Sasuke and Yondaime both yelled at the same time, "stop or we will both start hugging Alyse until you do and not stop until you do!"**

"**Keep jumping Amanda, keep jumping!"**


	5. Chapter 5: Adrianna

1_**Chapter 5: The Team Meets Adrianna!!!!**_

**So, after the visit from Abe and the random appearance of ghandi, our team picks up the pace a little. Ok, they pick up the pace a lot. Anyway, as they almost run off a cliff, a voice comes out of nowhere saying "yep, that is definitely Alyse. No, the one that ran into the tree a few minutes ago. Yes, the one that is being stalked by a blonde stalker named Desiree"**

"**Hey, how the hell do you know about that!?!?!?" I shouted up to the heavens. (which was where I could have sworn the voice was coming from)**

"**Behind you smart one" came the voice " and you told me."**

**We all whipped around and there stood Adrianna and her boyfriend, Shikamaru.**

"**Explaining it to them is such a waste of time!" said Shikamaru in his regular tone "why do you even bother?"**

"**OMG" I yelled "its Adrianna, and Amanda's pregnant!!!!"**

"**Amanda is pregnant?" asked Annie, totally unaware "who is the father?"**

"**Its Brownie, duh!" I said sarcastically.**

"**I'M NOT PREGNANT!!!" yelled Amanda.**

"**Yes you are" said Adrianna "you are having octuplits!!!"**

"**OMG!!!" exclaimed Annie "what are their names?"**

"**Their names are Brownie Jr., Amanda Jr., Steve, Alfred, Kira, Annie Jr., Phillip, and Alyse Jr." I replied.**

"**And I don't even get a say in if I'm pregnant!?!?!" yelled Amanda.**

"**Nope!" we all said at once. **

"**But don't worry" I said "cause I'm Queen Of The Limes!!!!!"**

"**And that will help us how?!?!" everyone said in unison. **

"**I don't know, but I am!" I said.**

"**Why can't you be Queen of the Peaches?" asked Amanda.**

"**Peaches. I like peaches. Peaches are orange" said Annie.**

"**Actually, peaches are peach" said Adrianna.**

"**Ohhh, you got me there" said Annie, giving Adrianna her death glare twitch. **

"**And why can't it be Queen of the Pork Roast?" asked Adrianna sadly.**

"**It can" I said "we can all be kings and queens."**

"**Can kings and queens make laws and punish people?" asked Sasuke with and evil glare on his face.**

"**Here Sasuke, go and play with your doll" I said as I handed him his voodoo Itachi doll, pins and all. **

**As I do this, Sasuke scrambles off and you hear "haha, how do you like THAT Itachi? That's right, you don't! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"**

**Authors note: I wrote this on the plane to LAX (hehe, LAX is lacrosse) a.k.a. California and I am sorry if I didn't give that many people speaking parts in this chapter. I promise that in the next chapter everyone will get their share of talking. Hopefully I will be able to write the next chapter before I leave California so don't you go dying on me! (And I mean that in the funniest most serious way possible)**


End file.
